Vidas simples
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Una vida simple, un trabajo, una familia, los antibajos y momentos felices que cada uno tiene(cortos parejas ErenxMikasa;LevixPetra;ArminxAnnie;ReinerxChrista;SashaxConnie;ErwinxHanji;YmirxJean y mas que se me ocurriran...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Vidas simples-cortos continuos sin mucho que ver **_

_**Pareja de este capitulo **_

_**ErenxMikasa**_

_**LevixPetra**_

_**Tiempo**_

_**Mundo real(AU)**_

Que pasa en la vida real, el tener que trabajar, tener una familia, una simple vidas aqui mi primer corto sobre ellos espero que os guste

* * *

-Hola... hola...¿tu eres Eren?-pregunta un nene bajito-  
-Hola pequeñin-agachandose para saludar-Si ese soy ...yo...  
-¿Me das tu autografo?-pregunta con manos alzadas el pequeño-Aqui...-mostrandole la panzita-  
-Jeje...¿Lapiz?...¿o marcador en este caso?-  
-Marcador permanente!...  
-Okey...-escribiendo-...para mi fan con cariño de Eren Yeager...-guardando el tapon al marcador-...listo...  
-Gracias-le da un cariñoso abrazo y se va junto una mujer que parece la madre-...MAMI MAMI...MI SUPERHEROE ME FIRMO LA PANZA CON MARCADOR PERMANENTE-  
-¿¡QUE HIZO QUE ...QUE SABES SI TU PIEL ES ALERGICA AL MARCADOR PERMANENTE?!-Eren miraba asombrado el entusiasmo del niño desapareciendo-¿¡Donde esta el perpetrador de tu piel?!-  
-Eren intenta perderse en la muchedumbre-Alli...-le delata el niño-  
-Venga aca!...-Eren se echa a correr y despistar a la madre sobreprotectora-  
-ah ah ah -jadeando-...no firmare mas autografos...

**_/_**  
**_/_**

-Ho levi yo queria ir al restaurante frances!-reprocha-..¡AHORA!...  
-Tsk ...molestia...-maldice Levi-  
-Te escuche...-jalando de su oreja-...Soy tu novia tratame mejor...-dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-  
-...Lo hicimos y por eso eres mi novia...-recibe otro golpe-  
-Me hiciste...-señalando un pequeño bulto en su estomago-...esto y por eso eres mi novio...-agarrando su mano, le da un beso-  
-Perdoname estoy cansado ...-siente un beso en su cachete-  
-Lo se ...perdoname por que me reemplazen pero con este amiguito-tocando su panza de embarazo prematuro-No puedo moverme como antes  
-Aguante mis genes!-dibujando una leve curva hacia arriba en su boca y recibiendo un pequeño golpe de nuevo-

**_/_**  
**_/_**

En el departamento de Eren  
-¡Eren!...-Grita-...¿otra vez?...  
-Si perdon por llegar tarde...-con una sonrisa lamentosa-  
-No tienes remedio-bufando-¿tragiste la leche que te pedi?...  
-Si cariño en la noche te dare mi...-antes de seguir bajandose los pantalones-...¿como?...  
-¿Que si trajiste la leche para el bebe?  
-subiendose los pantalones-...Vuelve enseguida...-corre hacia la puerta,evitando los proyectiles de caserolas de su pareja-  
-Y no regreses hasta que vuelvas con la leche de carla!...-se calla cuando escucha un gemido de bebe-Oh carla!...-corre hacia la cuna-...Resiste un poquito carla toma...-se baja la camisa para darle leche del pecho-...si no ahy mucha tu padre se olvido de nuevo traerte la leche materna...-se pone a jugar con el bebe-¿quien tienes un padre idiota?...-mira a la bebe-...¡tu!..-terminando con una sonrisa  
-achuu!-estornudo-...alguien habla de mi..-se dice para si mismo-...debe ser un fan...-acota con una sonrisa

**_/_**  
**_/_**

En el auto en un embotellamiento  
-Oye mira mira ...¿no es el?...-dice un adolescente-...¡Oye!...  
-¿Que pasa?...-pregunta Levi-  
-Tu eres el de las carreras,¿no?...ese programa...-  
-en tono irritante-...Veamos si me atrapas...  
-Si en esos autos ultima formula...¿por que llevas esa chatarra de vehiculo?...-mirando el vehiculo promedio-  
-Este es un torino amigo,1/4 de milla menos de 30 segundos...  
-Parece una carcaza con ruedas..jajajajaja-se rien los acompañantes del auto tambien-¿que te parece esto 2.000$ a que me ganas?  
-Haciendo bramar el motor...-asustando a petra-  
-Levi amor no lo hagas...-solo recibe otro bramido de motor  
(nota de autor:bramido me hago referencia cuando el motor suena a todo lo que da sin moverse como muestra de "poder")  
-Eso es un si ¿no?...-pregunta su adversario y recibe otro bramido como respuesta-El semaforo en verde empieza hasta la decima manzana mas adelante-  
-Levi fija su meta en la decima manzana-Levi por favor ya sabes que eres temperamental...pero no lo hagas de nuevo...-le suplica su novia-  
-Callate mujer!-se escucha del otro auto-  
-¿Que le dijiste?-pregunta con tono amenazante-  
-Que se calle...jajaja-se rie su adversario-  
-Ok-hace bramar a todo lo que da su auto-Veamos quien gana...YA!

**_/_**  
**_/_**

En camino a su casa  
-feliz-Mmmm...un solo regaño y dos caserolas me lanza estoy mejorando-acota con una sonrisa-Uho uho uho...UHO!MAS CUIDADO HOMBRE!-Regaña en oidos sordos a dos autos en carrera-Inmaduros-retomando de nuevo su charla-creo que me disculpare con Mikasa mas tarde, por suerte que compre la leche cerca-llegando al departamento-  
-¿Amor?...-pregunta desde la cocina-¿trajiste la leche ya?  
-Sip...¿en donde esta mi cachetona?..-de tono tonto-..alli esta..-dando un abrazo a su bebe-...estas mas cachetona y ni cuello tienes ya-mirando detalladamente-...eres una glotona pero mi glotona...-recibiendo una sonrisa babosa de su bebe-  
-Nuestra bebita glotona y cachetona-le da un beso a Eren-  
-Carla Yeager ackerman...-ambos miran a su bebe-le estamos dando el mejor futuro que podemos-  
-Agarrando a Eren-Pero para ella sera su mejor futuro...-lo besa incesantemente-  
-Bien a trabajar de nuevo-agarrandola del trasero- a sido un largo dia y quiero ganar mi premio...  
-Pero no tan fuerte...-le reprocha-...que aun me duele un poco de ayer...

**_/_**  
**_/_**

-Bien chicos gracias por los 2.000 dolares...a y tu ven...-con una seña pide que se acerque y le encesta un golpe en el tabique-por lo que le dijiste a mi novia estamos a mano-  
-Al fin y al cabo me desobedeciste-le reprocha mientras se van-..siempre haces lo que quieres sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias...por eso termine asi...-frena de golpe Levi-  
-Todo lo que hago lo hago por alguna razon...-acercandose a ella-ese embarazo es mi responsabilidad, y ahora te llevare al mejor restaurante frances de toda la ciudad con lo que gane...-la besa suavemente-..ahora vamos a casa para camibarnos e irnos...  
-callada pero feliz la pareja disfruta de la tranquilidad del momento las miradas van y vienen pero el amor esta

**_/_**  
**_/_**

Eren y Mikasa duermen tranquilos con su bebita segura  
Levi llevo a Petra al mejor restaurante frances de la ciudad como lo prometio con el dinero de la carrera y lo demas iba para las deudas

* * *

Una vida simple con deudas, con peleas, y con amor...Una simple vida

* * *

Pareja del siguiente capitulo

ArminxAnnie

ReinerxChrista

Tiempo :AU (en todo sera igual


	2. Pareja dominante

_**Vidas simples-cortos continuos sin mucho que ver(**_

_**Capitulo 2-Pareja dominante**_

_**Pareja de este capitulo **_

_**ArminxAnnie**_

_**ReinerxChrista**_

_**Tiempo**_

_**Mundo real(AU)**_

* * *

_Intro:Pedir un consejo esta bien mas si estas cansado de ser siempre sumiso con tu pareja_

* * *

En un gimnasio ahy un rubio y una rubia  
-Oye Annie...-pregunta el fornido Rubio-¿Como va tu relacion con Armin?...  
-No ahy respuesta de la rubia-  
-¿Se pelearon de nuevo?...-pregunta bufando-  
-No ahy respuesta-  
-Annie dime tu eres mi...-interrumpido-  
-Me voy...-se retira despues de ejercitar con pesas-

**_/_**

-Del otro lado de la ciudad dos rubias literalmente estan charlando mientras toman un te con panesillos-  
-¿Y no te gusto ?...digo el tener con ella algo...-pregunta una rubia de cabello largo-despues de todo son pareja Armin...  
-Si...-responde el rubio(que parece mujer)con pelo corto-...pero no me gusta tener que ser violado por ella...-se seca unas lagrimas traicioneras de su rostro-  
-Armin...Armin...Armin...-repite cansada-...¡Tienes que tomar el control!...-acota triunfante-...Con Reiner hago lo mismo...-parandose de su silla en pose conquistadora-...¿¡Quieres sexo cabron ?!...¡Pues Limpia la casa que esta echa un chiquero con tus pesas y prendas llena de transpiracion pareces un caballo!...-los dueños del negocio los corren por espantar a clientes-  
-Afuera del lugar-...Bueno Armin ya sabes si quieres ser el hombre en tu relacion con Annie...  
-Asienta con la cabeza-si lo intentare cuando venga del gimnasio-

**_/_**

Cuando el rubio vuelve a su casa se encuentra con la puerta tirada abajo, y varios hombres saliendo despavoridos y deseperados-¿que carajo?...-echando una mirada ve a su novia golpeando hombre tras hombre y estos corren con su mosntrousa fuerza-  
-¿quien quiere morir primero?-pregunta con una mirada asesina-  
-Viendo como todos salen corriendo,incluso se toman la molestia de hacer entrar al rubio acomodarlo en su sofa y repararle la puerta antes de irse-¿Annie?...-pregunta curioso-..¿estas...-en su mente recordo "se el dominante de la relacion"-...  
-¿Que?...-pregunta molesta-  
-Nada...-desinteresado-  
-Ella lo mira extrañado"¿Que mierda le hizo Christa a mi Armin?"

_**/**_

En la otra casa del par de rubios-¡Esta mal!...-grita una pequeña-¡LIMPIA MEJOR!...  
-Si mi amor...-acota el rubio musculoso-  
-Alli debajo del sofa pasa la aspiradora...-le señala-  
-Si mi amor...-obedece su mandato-  
-Alli limpia el techo-le señala-  
-¿Pero como subo?...-pregunta confundido  
-¡Que limpies!-le grita-  
-¡Nunca debi meterme con la hermana de Levi!...-acota llorando-...solo queria un beso...

**_/_**

En la noche con la otra pareja de rubios, la cena es algo tensa Armin no le dijire la palabra a Annie y esta se da cuenta de ello-  
-Golpeando la mesa-...¿¡Que te pasa?!Dimelo ahora!...-le ordena-  
-Sige comiendo del estofado-  
-¡Dime ahora!-lo agarra de su camisa provocando reaccion-  
-Dejame...-le responde seriamente dejandola atonita-  
-De acuerdo...-obedece y lo deja-..Perdoname...  
-Sientate y come en silencio...-le ordena-  
-En silencio y confundida por su accion despues de la cena ambos se vana dormir-

**_/_**

-Ya ..ya ...ya -jadeando-...terminamos la limpieza diaria de la casa...-tras 2 horas de limpieza el rubio se echa al sofa-...¿lo hagamos?...-pregunta cansado-  
-...Mmmm...-pensativa-...Estas sucio...-le reprocha-  
-En la bañera lo hagamos entonces...-salta del sofa-  
-...Mmm...muy chico seria incomodo...-con su mano en el menton-  
-En la cocina...hagamos cosas chanchas...-con cara maliciosa-  
-¿No me escuchaste?...¡QUE ESTAS SUCIO!...-Le grita mandandolo a bañar-...A los hombres de hoy en dia...Se creen machos por que tienen pelos en las bolas...  
-Parece mi madre...-dice el rubio mientras se baña llorando-

**_/_**

En la cama de la otra pareja Armin con mirada seria esta leyendo un libro y Annie sin saber que hacer-  
-Encendere la television...-acota agarrando el control-  
-Con tono serio-Por favor no lo hagas no podre leer...-responde manteniendose firme-  
-De acuerdo, voy vamos a dormir apagare la luz-se acerca al rubio-  
-Por favor dejame terminar el capitulo al menos...-dice molesto-  
-Perdoname...-espera unos 4 minutos y recibe respuesta-  
-Listo apagare la luz...-el rubio apaga la luz y ambos se echan a dormir-  
-Annie empieza a sentirse incomoda y percibe las manos de Armin en sus lugares intimos-Armin¿que te pasa?...-dice con miedo-  
-Yo soy el dominante de la pareja, pues te violare a partir de esta noche ...yo...-comenzando a besarla en el cuello,le muerde sus orejas provocando que se humedesca-  
-Armin para ya , tu eras gentil que te hizo cambiar...-le exige respuesta en voz baja-...Armin...-sin respuesta lo unico que recibe son penetraciones de el y ella que se aferra a las sabanas soportando el forzejeo de su intimidad-...¡Armin!...eres...eres...¡Increible!

**_/_**

La otra pareja de rubios esta en la cama , no muy contentos  
-Por favor Christa...solo un poco...-procede a besarle el cuello suavemente-  
-La pequeña ni se inmuta-  
-Christa Vamos se que te gusta que toque *alli*-palpando su intimidad recibe una cachetada de Christa que provoca lagrimas al rubio-¿me pegaste?...  
-No imbecil te corrigo quiero alli...-entregandole su trasero-  
-Con ojos lagrimosos-¿de verdad?...  
-Con una sonrisa picara-No, mentira no tendras nada por dejar el baño con el piso mojado...-despues de eso se echa a dormir-  
-Reiner se queda estatico y luego se echa a dormir igual-

**_/_**

Mañana tomando un te y con panesillos nuevamente Armin y Christa estan en silencio-  
-¿Funciono?-le pregunta frunciendo la ceja-  
-El le responde con la mirada- Tu que crees...-  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Ambos rien a carcajadas mientras a lo lejos en un Gimnasio-  
-Annie...  
-Reiner...  
-Necesito pedirte un consejo-dicen al mismo tiempo  
-¿Como resistes que Christa te domine?-le pregunta ella  
-¿Como haces para ser la pareja dominante con Armin?-le pregunta el  
-Los dos al mismo tiempo abren los ojos y acotan al mismo tiempo-"Estamos jodidos"...

* * *

Al parecer no es linda la vida cuando te hacen una mala jugada,esto le servira de leccion para Annie de apreciar mas a Armin y a Reiner que cambie un poco y siga mas a la profesora Manipuladora

* * *

Pareja del siguiente capitulo

SashaxConnie

HanjixErwin

Tiempo :AU (en todo sera igual


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Vidas simples-cortos continuos sin mucho que ver**_

Vidas simples  
**Peleas**

_/_

_/_  
_Suburbios Karanes, departamentos_

_/_

_/_

-¡¿Por que siempre tu primero?!...-grita un calvo-...Yo tambien me gustaria tener mi comodidad  
-Lo lamento señor usted me busco conformese con esta mujer...-le reprocha desviando la mirada-  
-¡Bien arreglatelas sin mi!-De un portazo se retira del departamento-  
-¡Deacuerdo estare encamada con 100 hombres desde ahora y adinerados veamos que te parese!-le grita desde la puerta-  
-¡Entonces me buscare una modelo para mi!-le responde a gritos despertando los vecinos-  
-¿¡OK!?-gritan ambos al unisono-  
-¡Pelon de pacotilla!-le insulta la castaña-  
-¡Hambrienta impulsiva!-le responde Connie-  
-¡CALVO DE MIERDA!-Le insulta con mas fuerza y lagrimas-  
-¡IDIOTA COME PATATAS!-Le responde corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos-

**_/_**  
**_/_**

**_Alto Trost-central de corredores_**

**_/_**  
**_/_**

-lo despediste ¿verdad?...-pregunta una castaña con anteojos-...Era uno muy bueno...  
-Ser bueno no significa golpear a tus compañeros del trabajo por una broma...  
-¿¡Broma!?...Querido le mancharon todo el traje a su...¡Prometida!...-repocha enojada  
-Hablar y acusarles con el jefe...-responde el rubio con cejas pronunciadas tomando cafe-  
-Veamos...-acota mientras con un manotazo le tira el cafe del rubio sobre su escritorio estropeando su arduo trabajo,dejandolo atonito-...Vamos Despideme tambien...-dice mientras se retira de la puerta de entrada-  
-frotandose las cienes se habla a si mismo-...No entiendes que te amo-  
-La castaña oculta detras de la puerta escucha tales palabras llevandose la mano a la boca-...Tsk...yo lo amaba a el y ya tiene pareja...-dice mientras se retira con cabeza gacha-

**_/_**  
**_/_**

**-En un minisuper-**

(altavoz)...Por favor servicio de limpieza pasillo 3 (se corta el altavoz)  
-¿Quien diablos fue el que ensucio esto?..-dice euforico un pelinegro bajo-  
-Etto...Perdon fui yo se me cayo mi bebida es que queria sacarla del estante pero...-las palabras del calvo son silenciada ante la mirada asesina de Rivaille-  
-Entonces que esperas para largarte ...a no ser que tu lengua quiera limpiar esto vete ...¡ahora!...-siente una mano en su hombro-  
-Levi tranquilo el pobre chico me estaba contando de su noche ninguno de los dos tuvo la mejor-  
-Si perdon perdon no lo volvere hacer , por cierto ...no me presente ...Connie Springer ...ehm...-se quedo con palabras en el aire-  
-Levi...solo llamame levi ¿ok?...-le acota mientras provoca sudor frio al calvo-  
-Ehm...les queria preguntar sobre el aviso de empleado ¿sige?...  
-Ah si...Mi nombre es Jean soy el gerente del minisuper necesitamos a 2 chicos para limpieza y otras cosas...-le explicaba-  
-Una vena se le fomaba al bajito-...Oigan...Ustedes...-con tono asesino empuñando con fuerza la escoba-...¡EMBARRAN MAS EL DESASTRE DE SUCIEDAD!-Grita avalanzandose contra ellos usando su espada de madera(escoba)

/  
/

-Hola ¿hija? ...-pregunta en un constestador automatico-...Bueno hijita si quieres venir a visitarme esta bien...necesito compañia ¿si?...respondeme soy Hanji...-se corta el mensaje-  
-Mamaa...-dice llorando una castaña mas baja y con papas en la boca-...¡Lo extrañoo!...-grita llorando-  
-Ya ya tu madre tampoco tuvo lindo dia...-le responde soltando lagrimas-...¿como ocurrio?...  
-¡Fue por una rubia narizonaaaa!-Dijo llorando furiosa y comenzo a relatarle-  
"Connie y yo nos habiamos puesto a almorzar y Connie no paraba de mirar a una rubia narizona, estaba con una sospechosa panza y Connie empezo a observarla a tal punto de que le vio la pareja este le pregunto-Amigo tiene algun problema con mi pareja-y el idiota de Connie se hizo el muy machito sin saber que el rubio era fuerte-No te metas peinado de nena-"  
-La castaña sin lentes se detuvo llorando-¿y que paso despues?-respondio intrigada la castaña con lentes-  
-Respondio entre gritos-¡El idiota del rubio que parecia nena le pego de tal manera que Connie lo hospitalizaron y luego se enojo conmigo por que le reproche la verdad tenia ojos para todas excepto yoo!-dijo recuperando el aliento-  
-ah...-suspiro-...por una estupi...-sus palabras se detuvieron ante el rostro de la hijita balbuseando-...por algo tan serio...hija has madurado...-mentira era una estupidez su motivo de pelea-...Ven vamos a mi casa un rato...

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_2 dias despues_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

-altavoz-Limpieza en el pasillo en el pasillo en el pasillo en el...-era cada 15 minutos el llamado a tal punto de que Connie se turnaba con Rivaille para limpiar-  
-Rivaille ¿como aguantas estar asi todos los dias?...-pregunta cansado el calvo-  
-Simple...Me encanta limpiar...-respondia con una cara de psicotico-  
-Co-como digas...-le acota sin respirar llendo a limpiar-  
-Mocoso...-miraba un detergente-...acaso no sabe amarlos...-decia refregando su cara contra el envase de limpieza-...nunca los dejare solo...-decia como loco al detergente que hacia de amante-  
-Connie mientras limpia nota que el culpable de un helado caido era un rubio alto prominente,con cejas grandes y traje-...Que enormes cejotas tiene...-dice sin darse cuenta que lo escucha-  
-¿Disculpe?...-le pregunta sin darse el sobresalto-...Oh un placer, usted es la pareja de mi la hija de mi prometida...  
-Connie lo miraba extrañado-..Ah...entiendo...-se marchaba con la escoba en los brazos para pedir cambio con Levi-  
-Alto Ahi...¿quieres trabajo decente?...-pregunta retoricamente  
-¿Quieres una señal de humo verde?-le pregunta del mismo tono-  
-Ok trae a tu amigo el tambien vendra-dice mientras el calvo trae a su amigo para conocerlo hasta que...  
-¡TUU!-Dicen Levi y Erwin al unisono-  
-Ok no eres mas mi jefe asi que te puedo dar una golpiza...-dice el con un aura asesina rodeandolo-  
-Hanji no esta asi que me puedo dejar de limitar ja...-decian ambos con cara asesino  
-HAHHAHAA!-Ambos se avalanzan contra el otro-  
-¡Por despedirme!-Levi se quiere vengar de que el lo despidiera-  
-¡Por coquetear con mi prometida!-Solo existe una palabra "Celos"-  
-Mierda...-dice el calvo entre el fuego cruzado de celos y limpieza-  
-Se acerca un castaño de ojos verde con su prometida asiatica viendo el desastre-Cariño mira esto...-se acerca al altavoz y lo enciende-...Limpieza dirijase al pasillo 10 por favor...

/  
/

-Mama seguro que te separas de papa-pregunta triste-  
-Si hija no tengo mas remedio,esta insoportable-  
-De nuevo... ¿como antes?-dice agarrando su cara con una almohada-  
-Si al parecer...-se dice a si misma agachando la mirada-  
-¿Aun le guardas afecto a Levi?...-pregunta insegura-  
-Ya hablamos con el fue una noche nada mas...-dice cortante-  
-Entiendo...  
La charla finaliza

/  
/

-ahaha...-dice con un bufido el calvo-...creo que sacare mis cosas nada mas...-agarrando 2 malestas saca sus ropas y pertenencia no era mucho pues habia huido con su novia el, con su amada novia obsecionada con patatas-  
.En otra casa una castaña llora por su novio de comida-...¿Por queee?...yo te amaba...

/  
/

* * *

_**Jeje feliz San valentin**_  
_**El mio digamos fue una porqueria :)**_

_**Ah si que queria darle algo de lo que senti, el proximo prometo que sera mas alegre**_

_**Una vida simple con deudas, con peleas, y con amor...Una simple vida**_

**_Perdón_**_** horrores ortográficos y falta de actualizacion tengo problemitas en cuanto a eso pero tratare de solucionarlos**_

_**Atte:Call Me Blood´s**_


End file.
